


Tummy troubles

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, Gen, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ennard has issues in the nightEggs is there to help
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Tummy troubles

Eggs Benedict was facing the animatronic amalgamate one more time. He had to spend a sixth night making sure everything was clear before he officially left the pizzeria, and then it would all be over. As long as he didn’t get his face ripped off by Ennard, of course.

But something seemed different about today. Ennard was seemingly less hostile than before, and it was easier to keep an eye on him, as he seemed to not even be moving. Eggs decided to spend the time from 1:32 A.M. to 5:01 A.M. on his phone, rarely checking the camera since there was less of a worry. Until he checked the cameras and couldn’t find him anywhere. He checked every room twice, and there was no sight of him.  
“Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!” Eggs repeated, panicking. He should have known this would happen! The one night he blows off the risk of an attack, there’s now a chance of his death tonight. He kept checking until he finally found something. Ennard stumbling into the bathroom, hands placed on his stomach. This confused Eggs, and he tried to see what was going on. He turned on an audio setting on the camera (Rarely needed, as there wasn’t any need for audio footage in the place), and he heard what sounded like static mixed with groaning, and a barely audible, but deep rumbling sound.  
“What was that? Why is he--What?” Eggs asked himself. For some reason, something inside him was screaming at him to check it out. Carefully, he stepped out of the office, watching out for any other possible robots to be looking for him, and he headed to the bathroom Ennard entered.  
“Okay. Either I die or something else happens. Both are good.” He said to himself before opening the door. Inside the bathroom was Ennard, slumped against the wall across from the door, hands placed on his stomach, and the faceplates on his clown mask opened to reveal the mangled face of the robotic fusion. Ennard seemed to be in pain, and this--for some reason--worried Eggs. Was this because of the souls of the children who haunted his components, or was it because he hated seeing people in pain in general? Either way, he wanted to help Ennard before his departure.  
“Ennard? Buddy?” He asked the six-foot animatronic, heading closer.  
“I-It… It hurts…” The robot managed to reply, face panels closing.  
“What hurts?” Eggs looked at Ennard, scanning every area of him, until Ennard pointed at his midsection.  
“It hurts really bad.” Ennard spoke again, a deep gurgle coming from his belly. Eggs thought for a moment, and he came up with a few possible reasons.  
“Did you perhaps eat anything today? If you can even eat..” He asked him  
“Just a few things… Some pizza and candy from the kitchen…. A few leftover things from the tables…. I found a spare ice cream machine Baby owned in case she broke, too, so a lot of things.. Next thing I know, I’ve got this horrible pain in my stomach and--” Ennard replied, being cut off by another stomach cramp. Eggs looked at Ennard, and chuckled a bit.  
“Yeah, that usually does it. You’ll be fine, you just have a bit of an upset stomach at the moment.” said Eggs, sitting down next to Ennard knowing that he’s probably unable to fight. A bit more empathy formed in Eggs as the sick robot let out a long, pained moan and clutched his stomach tighter, shifting his position to laying down. Silence filled the room, broken after a few seconds.  
“Hey. I don’t know if this works on robots, but it worked on me when I was younger.” Eggs said to Ennard.  
“What?” Ennard asked him.  
“Here, just…” Eggs leaned over, putting a hand on Ennard’s stomach--Which caused a sharp wince from the amalgamate--and gently rubbed circles. He also started feeling for any part of Ennard that may be taut with air, and gently pushing down on those areas so the air could escape. However, nothing happened, and the only thing that happened was Ennard’s left hand moving from his midrift to a few inches above it. Eggs looked at Ennard, and he realized what was happening. Having no set structure or frame and just being shoved together, there’s a good chance there were wires blocking the air building up, and the resulting pressure building in his stomach was probably absolute hell. The nightguard gently started kneading where Ennard’s hands were, loosening the wires.  
“UURP” A short belch came out of Ennard, surprising him.  
“Wha--WHat was---WHAT.” Ennard exclaimed.  
“Don’t worry, kid. It’s just a burp. Everyone does it sometimes.” Eggs reassured him, a hand on his back, “Now, let’s see if we can get anything else out of that mangled, wired thing you call a stomach, alright?” Eggs continued helping and massaging Ennard. A short, quiet “urrp came from Ennard, and he still didn’t feel better.  
“That’s it? All that work for thaa _AAUUUURHHHHRRRUURRP_!!” Ennard started complaining when a loud, long belch erupted from him, followed by a shorter burp. Both of them were shocked, and neither of them said a thing.  
“Well…. That was a bit much..” Eggs awkwardly said to Ennard, “Do you feel any better, by chance?” Ennard nodded, awkwardly muttering “Excuse me”


End file.
